From Zero To Popular
by BrendaG
Summary: Bella Swan was a geek in her old school but when her father is sick of seeing her suffering he comes to changing her from an all girls to and co-ed the school of her brother Chuck, there she will meet interesting new people his brothers best friend. ExB
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up feeling dizzy, and a little worried, maybe its going to be St. Johannes all over again.

But today in like 3 hours it will be the first day of my new private school.

The other one was all girls and my only friends were the gardener Pete he was 18 and recently graduated and that's it.

All my life Ive had been in te same private school and it was all girls and I didn't like it one bit. Every day after finishing classes I was the first one to go home and I go fast to my ferrarri and speed up.

My brother Chuck always told me that they were jealous because according to him, im beautiful. But why would they be jealous of me?

My name is Bella Swan and today I was going to the private school my brother Chuck is going, we are twins and my father Charlie is doing something out of town his new movie.

My mother Renee died when I was 2.

Chuck came through the doors

"Hey sis , today you are going to meet my buds"- Chuck Said

"Im looking forward to it brother, but first I dare you one game of guitar hero"- I said

"You know ill win" – he said

We played, and then I was going to get ready but I planed my outfit like a week before, okey I LOVE Shopping. And I was going for simple a summer white dress and gold heels, and something gold for my hair but like a band for the hair and then, we made a bet of who can go there faster I hoped to my ferrarri and he to his austen martin, and the ride to school was fast, I won he won guitar here and I think that he let me won.

And here I go to the first day of the rest of my life…


	2. First Sight

So this was it, I marched to my brother and then we entered our school hand in hand. Then I met his friends Alice, Jasper, Rose (Rosalie, but goes for Rose), Emma, Emmett and Edward.

We said hi they were really nice people, and then Alice said something about shopping with Rose and Emma and then I said that I loved shopping and then she told me that we were going to be the best of friends.

They told me all about the school and the classes, and lunch and surprisingly for lunch we have one hour, wow! I like it.

"So Bella I was wondering when I got to met Chucks little sister" – Edward said

"Yeah, every time we go to your house you are not there" – Jasper said

"Hmmm, maybe I don't know you don't go on the right hours, and just for the record I'm the little only for one minute" – I said

"Ha, as if, we go all day and all day you are not there" – Emmett said

"Maybe I was shopping" – I said

"So what class do you have next?" – Rose asked

"Hmm, Biology" – I said

"That's Edwards's first class too I was wondering If I have any classes with you" – Rose said

"Oh, Rose here is my classes" – I said

"Okay so you have,

Biology – Edward

Driving – Emmett, Chuck

Art – Alice , Edward

Lunch – Everyone

English – Emma

Economy – Me, Jasper, Emmett

History – Alice, Me, Emma

Spanish – Chuck, Edward

(Only Thursday s cooking – girls)"

Rose said – "you have every one of your classes with one of us"

[AND THE BELL RANG]

"Come on Bella we have class" – Edward said

"Ok, let's go" - I said

We arrived to the biology classroom and the only empty seat was next to Edward so the teacher told me to take it.

I and Edward talked and I learned that he, Alice, and Emmett were a family and Rose, Jasper and Emma were a family too, so our group consisted on family friends and that was really cool.

He told me that he never had a real girlfriend and that girls were throwing themselves at him he only wanted to the right girl to come we are all sophomores so we are on the same grade.

Then the bell rang… class started… and we listened to the lecture… Boring

Then my next class was the drivers class with Emmett and Chuck oh this was going to be fun!

Chuck and Emmett as I imagined as always were laughing at the ridiculous things the professor said.

Even if we had cars and we knew had to drive the school forced us to that class and I don't even know why, and I was getting exited for my co-curricular class with the girls cooking yeah!

The teacher called Emmett to the car and he started driving not a minute had passed and the teacher was furious with him.

"Slow down Cullen, you are going to kill us both!" – the teacher yelled

"Chill out bro, this is just the beginning" – Emmett smiled "this is fucking awesome!"

"Language Cullen, one more and then you are going to detention!"- The Teacher yelled hyperventilating

I was very happy with my new school and my amazing new friends as I was heading to art I saw Alice by her locker and she showed me that she made our lockers together and we go to the class.

"So I had a free second period, and I fixed your locker so it can look pretty like mine!" – Alice squealed

"Aw thank you I love you little pixie, hmmm my first day here and I love you like I had known you all my life" – I said

"I know that we are best friend's dumb-ass" – Alice said

We arrived to art and Miss Marisa (the really pretty teacher, very skinny, she looks sick). We were starting and then the door burst open and Edward arrived with an excuse of the coach needed him. We finished the assignment and the next period is lunch I am hungry.

We were half the cafeteria and then some random girl came by Edward and Alice told me that the girls do that all the time with Edward he's much of a gentleman to tell them to fuck off.

In the lunch line I saw sushi and I graved one I love sushi and a bottle of Perrier Alice graved a salad and a bottle of water we went to our table.

"So Bella when would you like going shopping?" – Alice asked

"Yes, Bella that will be great I already choose your color, you see Alice is pink, Rose is red I am green so I was thinking would you like blue you look lovely in blue" – Emma said

"We can go tomorrow if you like" – I said

"That's great we need some girl time so after we are having an slumber party at Alice house" – Rose said

"But don't worry boys we need someone to carry our bags so you are coming with us to the mall" – Alice said

"Yes, we girls are going on Rose's car and you boys are going on Edward's" – Emma said

"Just don't get all surprised when you can't get me out of stores" – I said

"Oh we wont we are used to Alice" – Jasper said

"Yeah gosh I should have gotten you two together before" – Chuck said

Edward came and he told all about that girl that she loved him according to her and she tried to kiss Edward but he refused so she got all angry and marcher off, and we all laughed when we knew that she didn't even came to this school.

I had English with Emma and in the middle of the class she told me she was going to tell me something very important in the slumber party, so would Rose and Alice I was thrilled.

I was late to economy I arrived to the class room Rose waited for me.

"Hey Bella I didn't told you did I?" – Rose said

"Told me what?" – I said

"That economy is a free period, ha-ha busted!" – Rose said

We talked and laughed and I had an amazing time with her.

Then we arrived to history hand in hand and we saw a very interesting topic about the Aztecs.

I had Spanish with Edward and Chuck I was very cool actually I already knew a lot of Spanish so I liked it.

"Buenos Dias alumnos" – Miss Adriana (the teacher) called

We responded

She told us to read pride and prejudice in Spanish I already knew the book.

Then someone tapped my shoulder

"Hey I am Mike Newton" – the boy called

"Bella Swan" – I said

"Look I know that you are new here so I would like to show you the school" – Mile said

"I already have been showed the school I am the sister of Chuck do you know him?" I asked

"Everybody knows him he and his friends are "the gang" – Mike said, but okay I didn't know that, I felt like Mike was weird and I wanted to run away.

Like he had listened to my thoughts Edward came.

"Hey sweetie, here you are lest go to our table I was waiting for you" – Edward said

"Okay" – I said and then I blushed

He led me to a table where Chuck had already sat.

"Thank you" –I blushed

"What for?" – Edward asked

"For saving me from Mike" – I said

"You are very welcome was my pleasure"- Edward said

"Yes it was he was green" – Chuck said

I didn't understand that but I thought that Edwards has green eyes he was green of course what beautiful green eyes.

The class ended and I was headed to the kitchen and the boys were headed to the soccer fields.

He had stations of four girls each I was with my friends.

We baked brownies, enchiladas, and make a shake.

I told them about the Mike Newton scenario and they laughed well I guess it was funny and then Alice said something about all at a time and that she saw something good coming from that, well that weird little pixie.

We parted home Thursday s were the only days for the co-curricular

I arrived home and Chuck was already there.

"Liked your first day?" – Chuck asked smiling

"No" – I said

"You dint?"- He asked concerned

"No, I loved it" – I laughed

"Everything to make you happy I love you sis" – Chuck said

"Me more" – I responded

I went to my room and played rock band then read a book and then I put MTV Hits and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_________________________________________________________________________

**hope you like it .. tell me i you dint sorry for taking so long i didnt knew that tiping can be exhausting :) **


End file.
